


Definitely

by Dubiousculturalartifact (222Ravens)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/Dubiousculturalartifact
Summary: "Can I ask you something?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo I just saw the movie and BILLY CRANSTON DESERVES EVERYTHING GOOD IN THE WORLD

It's just the two of them, for once, hanging out on the cliff face, after a session of sparring practice. They're sitting side by side, knees almost touching, but not quite. There's a little gap, one that Jason keeps noticing, despite himself.

"You want some more trail mix?" Jason says, turning to Billy, and the gap closes, their knees bumping. The ziplock bag is half crumpled in his hand, but there's definitely some left. Including the M&Ms, so it's a decent offering, really.

Billy doesnt move his knee away. Just shakes his head, a little absently, but there's an intensity, that Jason picks up on.

"You got something on your mind?"

It's weirdly nice, being able to pick up on stuff like that. Some people act like Billy's hard to figure out, but Jason tends to figure that's just because they don't know him. Not the way the team does, not the way...

Billy's hands jitter a little bit, and he looks away from Jason, brows furrowing, but in a kinda cute way.

Jason waits him out, eating a couple peanuts out of the mix.

Eventually, Billy turns back. His eyes focus close to making eye contact, if slightly off. That's something, though, a conscious effort that makes Jason sits up, a little more intent on the situation.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's just... We've known each other a while now, like, five months, eight days. Okay, that's not that long, span of the whole universe, or even like, how long the Power Rangers have been kicking around, long. But we kinda went through a lot, you know? So it's been intense, and stuff."

"Yeah." Jason agrees, and his heart twists a little bit, thinking back to the beginning, when they'd almost...

But Billy is here. Right in front of him. And that's... Amazing, honestly.

"Right." Billy nods, and keeps going, the flood of words a comfortable kind of rhythm, by now. "It's just. You know. I've never. Anyone, really, and I'm not saying. Like, that you have to or anything, you might not want to, and you're my friend before anything else, it's just you mentioned that one time that you're into guys a little bit, maybe, and that doesn't mean necessarily anything, there's a lot of guys at our school, and all, and you like girls too, and you know man, that's cool, that's cool, but then I thought about it, and I started like, thinking about it, and I was like, oh, hey, that's a thing I'm thinking about, now, and..."

Billy's hands flap a little more, then stop totally as he trails off.

Jason looks out at the rocks of the mine, a bit of scrubby grass catching his eye, as he tries to finish parsing the thread of that conversation. Wondering if Billy had just started saying what Jason thought he did. If the way Jason himself felt about that was unexpected...

Or maybe, just maybe, kind of inevitable to how things had been going, this whole time.

"Are you saying..." He starts, slowly.

Except, as happens a fair bit, Billy beats him to the punch, by blurting out, "Would it be cool if I kissed you?"

Jason drops the bag of trail mix. Billy looks at him.

There's a moment of silence that stretches out, just a tiny second too long, and Billy flinches a little bit, breathing out, hard. "Alright, yeah, no worries, man, I get it..."

Jason's first instinct is to grab Billy's hand, to calm him down, but he knows better than that, now.

So he just says, "hey, no," softly, and waits for Billy to get back to noticing.

Then, once that happens, Jason just says, with something like a smile, "It's very cool," and goes with the physical contact that Billy had just asked for, instead.

He keeps the kiss brief, partly out of his own nervousness. It's at an awkward angle, and it's not perfect, but it's really, really nice.

When he pulls back, Billy blinks, poleaxed.

"Oh." Billy says.

"Yeah." Jason mumbles back, and wants to laugh a little bit, absurdly.

"That was really... I liked that." Billy says, his voice a little fuzzy around the edges.

Jason is pretty sure he's blushing, just a little bit.

"Cause I wasn't sure, you know? Touch is weird, sometimes. But it's nice, with you, you know. Cause I trust you, and I like you, and you know. All that stuff." Billy gestures, vaguely.

"I think I like you too, Billy Cranston." Jason says, and it's a proclamation, or maybe a promise.

Billy's face splits into a beaming grin, one of the brightest Jason has ever seen on him, and it's beautiful.

"Can I kiss you again?" Billy asks.

"Definitely."

\----

It takes the rest of the team a whole two days to notice the paradigm shift, and that's only because they don't meet on Mondays.

Trini is the one to catch on, of all people, and blurts it out, in a rare streak of talkativeness. She looks happy for them, though.

Kimberly looks pleased, but maybe a little rueful, when she looks at Jason. Sure, maybe they almost were something, but Jason's glad that never happened. They make a lot better friends, and she's got Trini, anyway.

Zach's not surprised in the least. "Damn, took you two long enough. But wait. Does that make me the fifth wheel, here? Because I'm all very happy for you two, or whatever, but dang. That's kinda cruel."

"It's worth it though," Jason shoots back, leaning up against the wall, and letting Billy drum a staccato pattern against the palm of his hand.

"Definitely." Billy agrees, and that's that.

 


End file.
